


A Strange Proposition From a Stranger

by Flutist98



Series: Write The Story [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy! Gavin, M/M, vagabond!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: I purchased a book that gives you a title, and a list of things you need to include. I further challenged myself by keeping the story as short as the page in the book is. (With the limited room, I also decided that I don’t have to use all the items, but at least 3) Some items are used quite obviously, and others more discreetly. I guess you can make a game of trying to see if you can spot what ones I used in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Strange Proposition From a Stranger
> 
> Things Needed:  
> Sequin  
> Force  
> Luncheon  
> Dented  
> Designer  
> Cellular  
> Banish  
> Toolbox  
> Measurement  
> Lock

Ryan stares at the man that had plopped himself down across from him. With an unnecessary amount of force, he might add. Glitter and sequins fall from the man’s disheveled clothes everytime he moves. The man grabs Ryan’s muffin and tears it in half before returning one half to the plate. Ryan raises an eyebrow, but remains silent, fists clenching should it be needed. 

“Sorry, been out all night.”

“Doesn’t explain why you can’t buy your own.”

“It does actually.”

“Oh please, do tell.”

“If I didn’t eat part of your muffin, then I couldn’t have talked to you, and you wouldn’t get to hear my offer.”

With that, the man pulls out a dented lock and sets it on the table.

“Unlock that, and you can hear it.”

He leans back and taps his sunglasses, causing the golden frames to cover his eyes. Ryan looks around the cafe patio, regret at choosing to sit outside making him wish he could just stab this guy. He sighs before picking up the dinky lock, pulls out one of his picks, and faster than a normal person should, unlocks it. A knowing smirk graces the man’s face. He leans forward again, taking the lock from Ryan’s hand. He then rises from the table.

“There’s a luncheon for some people in the fashion industry happening two blocks from here in about three hours. There’s a toolbox sitting at the back door. Get in, grab this designer”, a picture is placed on the table, “and get out. A curly haired lad named Mogar will be outside in an SUV. You have an hour to decide. Call this number if you want out. Hope to be working with you more in the future.” 

He sets down another picture before walking off. It’s a black and white photo of what looks like a still from a security camera. The familiar skull mask staring at him. Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda so you can see why it's so short

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157435679@N02/41332005311/in/dateposted/)


End file.
